Stealing Kisses
by twister15
Summary: Casey is stumped, her step brother Derek has been acting weird ...and I mean seriously weird, since his new hobby is apparently to kiss her senseless.


**Disclamer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story, if i did sigh male code blue would have had derek and casey kissing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is it!"

The whole house shook as Casey took the chance to clear her lungs by yelling out her step brother's name. Casey couldn't believe it! She went to sleep in a room with everything neatly in its place, but woke up to find it in total chaos. Why you may ask…well the reason was unknown, but whatever it was, it was somehow related to Derek. Everything was related to Derek.

It had been nearly a year, since her mom had decided to marry the devil's father. A year since she had to fight everyday for everything, but no more! This was it. Derek would die by her hands.

As if steeling herself for the final show down, Casey marched towards the doorway separating Derek and her, only to have it open before her usual abuse on it.

There was the smirking idiot, as always with his hair in a mess and his trademark leather jacket worn to achieve the oh-so-suave look. One could say he was handsome, or more like every girl who went to school exception being she. She knew what lied beneath, and it wasn't pretty. Casey took a deep breath to start her yelling attack, but before she could even get a word out.

Derek kissed her.

He kissed her… Not the loving stepbrother peck on the cheek kiss, which she didn't think he would ever do… But apparently an actual tongue dueling, lip bruising kiss was fine. He had lost it. Before she could even fully process the kiss, he stepped back and had the nerve to wink at her.

"Bye Case, see you at school!"

With that he jogged down the stairs, and left behind a sputtering Casey, who wasn't getting enough air in her lungs. Finally getting the feeling back in her legs, she managed to run after him, just in time to grab his arm to stop his walk out the door.

"Derek! What the hell was that?" asked Casey, putting her hands on her hips, glaring daggers at him now. Though for all her glaring, Derek didn't seem the least bit ruffled. With his half smile, he seemed to be enjoying seeing her riled up. However before he could answer her question, he was cutoff by George who appeared out of nowhere. He had his glasses on and looked to be working on a file from one of his cases. He glanced up from it, with a look of resignation and asked, "What did Derek do now?"

Casey moved to answer, but suddenly stopped short. Seriously, she couldn't say oh Derek put his tongue down her throat. It wouldn't go over too well. Derek, who was awaiting the lecture, seemed to realize that at the same time. As he in his oh so smug tone repeated as well, "Yes Casey, what did I do?"

With the attention on her, Casey couldn't help but stutter, "I…He….um…nothing, it's just that he put on this very um crazy music, and I just wanted to know, you know 'what the hell was that'?"

Her feeble excuse was apparently sufficient as George just looked at her weirdly and gave a shake of the head. His muttering about teenagers followed his walk back. On the other hand, while she was making a fool of herself, Derek seemed to be trying not to laugh. Casey couldn't help but glare at him for always putting her in weird situations. She was just about to tell him to shut up, but as George had disappeared, Derek took the opportunity to swoop down and steal a kiss. Then yelling a "Goodbye dad," he sneaked out before Casey could even get a squeak out.

--- **At School**

Casey slammed her locker closed, after she finished taking out her books. She was still so pissed off about this morning. She didn't know what he had up his sleeve but whatever it was; it was annoying the hell out of her. She turned away from her locker, just to slam into her best friend, who promptly fell to the ground from the surprise attack.

Emily glanced up from her place on the floor and voiced her displeasure, "OW! Casey could you watch where you go! I mean you do know this is a public hallway, i.e. not your personal stomping ground!"

Casey sheepishly gave Emily a hand to help her off the ground and replied apologetically, "I am so sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going"

Emily quirked her eyebrow and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just Derek…he uhh," started Casey but stopped short of finishing the sentence. She couldn't tell Emily that her step brother was using her as a kissing guinea pig. Emily liked Derek, and well Casey didn't want to see her disappointment or anger to this bit of information.

Emily repeated impatiently, "Caseeeeey….. Derek did what…"

"Oh nothing unusual, just his typical oh I have nothing better to do so why not annoy Casey"

Emily just looked at her and laughed, "Oh come on you exaggerate, Derek can't be that bad, he is such a nice guy."

And the start of her dramatic sighing indicated to Casey that Emily had left the sane world where Derek was a jerk. Knowing this could go on for some time, Casey picked her bag up and began heading to her class while mumbling a goodbye to Emily, who still looked to be walking on cloud nine.

Rolling her eyes, Casey didn't pay attention to a hand that came out of the janitor's closet to grab her arm. Before she knew it, she was up against the closed door of the closet. As her eyes became accustomed to the darkness, she saw that she was facing the same chocolate brown eyes; the same messed up hair, and the same attire consisting of that stupid leather jacket.

Anticipating his intentions, she yelled, "DEREK! no no no! What is your…"

But of course, she couldn't finish her sentence as she was cut off by Derek's lips covering hers. However this time, he took the time to mold his body to hers. While one hand was tracing patterns lightly on her bare arms, the other was driving her crazy by just resting on her waist underneath her shirt. He was slower this time too. His tongue lightly caressing her, and as much as Casey tried to remember why they shouldn't be doing this, she couldn't think of a reason. And involuntarily, she started responding, taking the time to wade her hands through his hair.

The sound of the school bell barely penetrated Casey's hazy mind but that was not the case for her kissing partner, as she was pulled out of the closet with a very smug and thoroughly kissed looking Derek. As always without any answers, he looked around the now empty hallway and swooped down to kiss her before running towards his next class.

Exasperated to death, Casey couldn't help but give a scream of pure frustration. Sadly, that's what got her an hour detention for disturbing the class that she screamed beside. Fortunately, her math teacher was nice enough to let her get away with being late.

When lunch time came around, Casey was happy to get a break. All through classes, she was distracted and she did not like that at all. It didn't help that each time she went from one class to another, he managed to steal a kiss. She was really starting to question how he knew so many empty corners in the school. Argh. She needed to put this out of her mind and focus on something else. As she looked around the bustling cafeteria, she spotted just the distraction!

Yes! Sam was the answer. She needed to be in her love sick mode to get out of this confused mode. She walked towards where he was sitting, only to see what was before being obstructed, a very annoying idiot who was stuffing his face with the usually non edible cafeteria food. So maybe Casey did forget that one best friend Derek problem, but she could handle this. Maybe having Derek see that she could be indifferent to his antics, would make him give up on this weird hobby of his.

"Hello Sam! …Derek," said Casey, making sure to use her most dispassionate tone when saying Derek's name. His unaffected reaction to her greeting wasn't confidence building, and in return he just gave her his most evil smile. Their silent staring battle was cut short by Sam's manners.

"Hey Casey! How are you! Come sit with us!"

Depending on Derek's voice of objections, Casey hesitated, but all he did was give a shrug in her direction. This, Casey found scarier; she knew there had to be something going on for him to not refuse. And even Sam, who was prepared for a fight, had the same thought, as he looked at Derek weirdly for a minute.

Derek rolling his eyes, replied, "What! People relax just because I am not saying no once doesn't mean something is going on, and for your information I have to leave a little early anyways so I won't be in the presence of Casey's cooties for long."

Both Casey and Sam shook their head, at this normal Derek behavior and Casey took the chance to sit on the chair nearest Sam. His smile at her choice, made Casey feel that maybe Sam liked her as well. As if looking at other people to confirm, Casey turned her head just to see Derek send an annoyed look in their direction. She shrugged off thinking how he thought that she was treading on his turf. For ten minutes straight, Casey tried her best to keep the discussion only with Sam, which was hard work. It was hard to admit, but Sam was a bit dull and not up to her intelligence level. Still, she needed to do this, if she was to ignore Derek, who not through words but with scoffs and indignant huffs was distracting her. It was too good to last, as her life line Sam was called off to the principal by the speakerphone reserved for announcements.

As soon as he left, Casey took the chance to flee from under Derek's gaze as well. Once outside the cafeteria, she couldn't help but sigh in relief. She did feel a lot better as she stood in front of her locker trying to work the stupid combination. She suddenly froze as she felt his presence; this was getting out of hand. Now she could tell if he was near or not. His body heat and breath on her neck affirmed the fact that indeed Derek had managed to find her alone in a hallway AGAIN!

Derek's arm sneaked around her waist to pull her back into his body, while softly kissing her neck, he whispered, "So you really need to hide your boredom better, another 5 minutes and I think as slow as Sam is, he would have found out that you didn't find him as interesting as you were pretending. So good thing, I saved u by getting him called to the office."

Casey's eyes widened in shock and she whirled around to face his oh so smug face.

"You did what!" said Casey, hitting him on his arm.

"What, come on admit it, he bores the hell out of you. Really I don't get your choice, you know he will never keep up with you," said Derek, staring at her as if he was genuinely confused about her choice.

"Well! He is a nice guy. And he is sweet and…" trailed off Casey. Derek was messing with her head, and to the reasons why she liked Sam were hard to figure out with Derek staring at her with that all knowing smirk. She sighed and exasperatedly asked, "Well Yoda, what guy could keep up with me as you so delicately put it."

He sarcastically replied, "Well for one he could tell from your eyes when to stop talking about the latest hockey game, or that when you roll your eyes like that, you secretly find what was said funny, and that when you give that half smile…." He paused and did a dramatic eye sweep of the empty hallway, and whispered, "…you are giving the signal to be totally ravished"

Casey shrieked indignantly but couldn't help but trail off in a laugh. He was so stupid sometimes. In response, Derek gave her one of his rare genuine smiles and grabbed her by her waist to pull her against his body while using his other hand to play with the end of her braid.

Further, he leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "Hey I wasn't finished, your dream guy can tell when you need to be thoroughly kissed without having to act like a sissy and ask for your permission… because that would kill the spontaneity and he knows that you like that spontaneity being the crazy organizer that you are"

With that he leaned in and kissed her. This time, she didn't try to stop him.

She responded to his gentle coaxing with a need of her own. Her hands seem to find their way into his messy hair, while his hands had taken the job of holding her head in place. Moving one of his hands from their place, he lightly trailed up and down her back in a comforting manner. As always it was too good to last, as the lunch ending bell rang, and the noise of the herd of student coming at them, broke them apart just in time. Still though in a daze, students' running back and forth between the spaces they created, Casey and Derek just stood there staring at each other.

It felt like something had changed, and Casey couldn't help but be a little scared. This was her step brother Derek, and what she was feeling was never suppose to be associated with him. She had to look away before this moment made her realize something she was not ready to, so she looked to the side trying to find Emily but not really focusing on the task. She couldn't help but finding her look back to the front again, just in time to see over people heads Derek's retreating figure.

The next four classes, she didn't see Derek anywhere, and she felt a little disappointed. Shaking her head, Casey tried to get rid of the feeling. as she crossed the school doors, to meet Emily. She saw that Emily wasn't alone but apparently in deep conversation with Derek. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy seeing them standing so close. This was getting way out of hand, so she shook her head and walked towards them. In her best fake enthusiastic voice, she said, "Hey guys! So Emily, ready to go? "

Emily turned to Casey, and gave her an apologetic grin. "I'm sorry Casey, I totally forgot I had a dentist appointment today, I was talking to Derek here, he said he wouldn't mind taking you home."

Casey sighed with relief, they were talking about her and not about their plan to get married and run away. She gave a mental shake of the head, she was losing it. She looked towards Derek, who didn't seem too excited at the prospect of being near her. Sighing, she didn't want Derek to be forced to take her, so she replied, "No No its fine I'll walk, need to exercise anyways!"

Emily shouted, "NO! ...um Derek will take you!"

I couldn't help but look at her oddly… something was seriously wrong with this girl. However, before I could psychoanalyze her, Derek spoke up.

"It's fine Casey! I was heading home anyways, and you do know we live in the same house!" He said the last part with a humorless voice that was so unlike him.

Emily laughed, which wasn't weird since she seem to do that a lot around Derek anyways. Shrugging, Casey began walking beside Derek as they headed to his car. It felt weird, this awkward silence between them. The whole ride through she felt his gaze on her, but whenever she looked, he seemed to be staring right ahead. It didn't help that he took the long way since apparently there was some accident on their usual way. When they got home, she moved to get out of the car, only to be stopped by his hand.

He looked cute as he seemed nervous and was avoiding eye contact. He was fidgeting as well, something was seriously wrong.

"Hey Casey, ahh I just wanted to say I am sorry for making you um uncomfortable today with all the kisses, so I won't do it again"

Casey felt her stomach drop; she didn't know why she felt disappointed. This was what she wanted. Desperately trying to seem strong, Casey shrugged with her own indifferent reply, "Its okay, it was nothing"

She thought she saw a flash of hurt in his eyes, but she put it out of her head as she walked towards her front door. As she opened the door, she was surprised to find the whole place dark with no sign of anybody in this usually chaotic house. She heard Derek behind her flip the lights on and a shriek escaped her involuntarily.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CASEY!"

The whole living room was decorated beautifully and her family was holding a banner while all her friends were crowded in every nook and cranny of the living room. Before she could even find the words to speak, she was being hugged to death by everybody. The hug fest seemed to move her and make her end up right in front of a huge cake with her name on it. She couldn't help but tear up a little bit.

Smiling through her tears at everybody's effort, Casey said in wonder. "This is great you guys! How did you do this!"

Casey's mom smiled and replied happily, "Well your brothers and sisters helped and Emily helped with inviting your friends!"

Casey smiled at each one of them, showing her thanks. She also hugged Emily who was standing beside her.

"Dentist appointment eh?"

Emily laughed, and said, "Well I am not good at excuses but you were stupid enough to believe that, so there I am not that bad"

Casey couldn't help but give her a mock glare, "Heyyyy! I am the birthday girl, and you can't be mean to me! I was a little distracted and...One minute, how the heck didn't I remember it was my birthday?"

To this her family started laughing so hard, that she could see tears coming into their eyes. George being the first to calm down a bit, replied, "Well, It was actually pretty simple, we knew how my son can drive you crazy with his never ending ways of annoying you, so we assigned him the job of keeping you off your game enough to not realize it was your birthday!"

Casey felt her smile freeze up. She could literally feel her breathing stop. Her eyes welled up with tears, but she didn't dare blink. She couldn't help but look for the perpetrator of this heart break. She saw him above the heads of her well wishers; he was leaning against the stairway. She saw it in his eyes, the truth. His weird hobby wasn't a hobby at all but just a distraction. Each one of those kisses really meant nothing to him, it was all a game. She tore her eyes away from him, missing the flash of pain in them. Facing her family again, she put on her best fake smile and said in quivering voice.

"Thank you guys! This is the best birthday ever!"

Nobody questioned the emotion on her face, taking it just as a reaction to the biggest surprise party she ever had. The party went on until late. By the end of it, she felt tired from pretending to be happy. When she finally got done with helping wrap up the party, Casey gave a hug to each of her family members since they did do so much to try to make her birthday perfect. She felt herself tense up when it came time to hug Derek, though still keeping a stoic face she thanked him and left.

Casey reached her room, and shut the door behind her. She wanted to forget the whole day. Sighing, she slid onto the bed and curled up into a ball. Staring at the opposite wall, she tried to forget the whole day. However when she heard her door open, she looked away from the interesting pattern the bad white paint job made, towards the person who entered.

It was Derek.

He waited, seeing that she was not pushed to talk. Derek started, "Casey..."

Casey couldn't help but feel all her pent up anger pour out at him just saying her name like that.

"Do not Casey me; you have had your fun, now leave me alone!"

"Casey, it was not like that!"

"Well what was it like then, you thought why not humiliate Casey on her birthday! Why not get the ammunition to win whatever future fights we will have"

Casey couldn't help but finally let the tears fall down her face. His stricken look at that was an indication enough that like any typical male he didn't like females crying.

Well if he didn't want to see them, he didn't have to. Angrily pointing towards the door, Casey steely said, "Get out!"

Derek didn't listen. Of course he never listens, so she took the matters into her own hands. She moved off the bed and tried to push him out. He grabbed her hand before she could even succeed in moving him an inch. Using his hockey strength, he pulled her into a hug by twisting her arms behind her to prevent her struggle. Casey could not help but squirm against his body, in her attempt to get out. Anticipating a lewd remark, she glared at him and saw his tiny smile at her assumption. It seemed to diminish as his eyes traced her face. Leaning his face close to hers, he licked the teardrop just on the side of her lips. She tensed up. Still keeping his face near, Derek began to put little kisses on the pathways of her tears, while mumbling sorry. Sighing, he rested his head against her neck, and whispered,

"I am sorry about what I did; seriously my plan wasn't to kiss you. I messed up your room in the morning just so you would be mad at me and distracted, but when you appeared, you looked so cute annoyed at me and I thought before you destroy that nice picture with your yelling, I should shut you up."

Casey couldn't help but resort to her normal self as she elbowed him in retaliation for what he said. To this he gave a small chuckle, and sweetly kissed her on the cheek.

"Come on, you gotta admit! It shut you up pretty nicely, ok ok stop hitting me! Anyways, the first kiss was purely instinct, weird instinct but instinct. Then the idea came to me that this would be a great way to keep you angry and distracted. Any other fights you can zone out, but this would keep you thinking about what I was trying to do… Also it seemed fun… Hey what did I say about hitting! It was great until, I kissed you in the hallway during lunch. I don't know, I felt something and I didn't want to continue kissing you as if it was something I had to do so I stopped. I like you, I always have. The extent of my feelings was something I didn't realize till today. I know you hate me, and I want to apologize for the stuff I put you through. Also, you don't have to worry about my feelings; they will go away … eventually."

Casey couldn't help but smile at his lost puppy dog look. He looked scared as he was avoiding looking directly at her. She couldn't help but want to make him suffer a bit more.

"Well, how can I not worry about your feelings, when you are um making them pretty known right now…against me"

Casey couldn't believe she would ever get to see the day Derek blushed, but apparently miracles do happen. He gave out a choked cough, and let go of her instantly. He looked ready to bolt, so she took mercy and pulled him back into the hug.

"You aren't going to get away that easy, correct me if I am wrong, you have given me 8 kisses in total, and I turned sixteen. Really, it's very cruel of you to withhold the other 8 birthday kisses…"

Casey couldn't help but feel her smile widen as his smug smirk reappeared. Oh lord, she was beginning to like that smirk of his.

"Well then I will have to correct that mistake, to clear my conscience of all that guilt of course," he dramatically sighed.

She mock seriously replied, "Of course"

However, she couldn't say more as he crushed his lips to her while pushing her on to her bed. It was suffice to say that aside from those 8, they covered all the "many mores."


End file.
